


Czyny mówią więcej niż słowa

by Martynax



Series: Rozmowy i próby [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Paddling, Rimming, Spanking, golfer!Niall, writer!zayn, zayn calls niall sir
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Można mnie znaleźć na tumblr <a href="http://ohnogroup.tumblr.com/">ohnogroup</a> ;)</p></blockquote>





	Czyny mówią więcej niż słowa

— Zayn, słuchaj mnie uważnie — mówi Niall, przytrzymując jego brodę, aby się na nim w pełni skupił. — Kiedy zaczniemy, masz odpowiadać na każde moje pytanie szczerze; szczególnie, gdy będę pytał o kolor. To nasza pierwsza próba, więc zatrzymam się również przy każdym twoim „stop”. Ufam, że powiesz mi, gdyby coś było nie tak. Jeśli tylko coś ci się nie spodoba, nie ważne, czy to będzie coś, co powiem, czy zrobię, masz mnie o tym powiadomić, rozumiesz? 

— Rozumiem — odpowiada Zayn, siląc się na spokój, chociaż w środku dosłownie go nosi. Czekał na to cały dzień, praktycznie nie mogąc skoncentrować się na niczym innym, oprócz tego, że Niall obiecał mu spróbować seksu z elementami BDSM. 

Zayn nie jest głupi — wie, że nie wszystko będzie idealnie, że wiele jeszcze przed nimi i pewne rzeczy ulegną wielkim zmianom, ale sama myśl o tym, że po tylu latach spychania swoich pragnień na bok, wreszcie będzie mógł dać im ujście, jest wyzwalająca.   
Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy, po prostu na siebie spoglądając, aż wreszcie Niall pochyla się i całuje go prosto w usta. Zayn chętnie je rozchyla, przymykając powieki i starając się rozluźnić. Jęczy zaskoczony, kiedy nagle czuje pięść zaciskającą mu się na włosach i szarpiącą jego głowę do tyłu. Niall bez wahania wsuwa mu język do buzi i Zayn nawet nie próbuje odzyskać panowania nad pocałunkiem — co robi zawsze — tylko czując gorąco na całym ciele, pozwala mężowi gryźć swoje wargi i ocierać razem ich języki.   
Po dość długiej chwili, kiedy Zaynowi brakuje już powietrza, Niall puszcza go i odsuwa się na łóżko. Policzki ma lekko zarumienione, a niebieskie oczy błyszczą. 

— Wstań i rozbierz się — rozkazuje, ale w jego głosie słychać drobne ślady zawahania, jakby się zastanawiał, czy na pewno dobrze robi. 

Zayn bez słowa zeskakuje z materaca i, stając na wprost swojego męża, zrzuca przez głowę czarną podkoszulkę. Łapie za pasek, szybko go rozpinając, po czym lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi, zabiera się za guzik i ekspres. Niall obserwuje go uważnie, półleżąc na materacu, z uniesioną głową i podparty na ramionach. Wciąż jest w pełni ubrany i nie czyni żadnego gestu, aby to zmienić — Zaynowi robi się gorąco, a jego penis powoli zaczyna twardnieć. Zwykle to Niall jest pierwszym, który zrzuca ciuchy i entuzjastycznie pomaga mu się rozebrać. 

Kiedy Zayn stoi całkiem nagi, zagryzając dolną wargę i nie wiedząc, co powinien dalej zrobić, mąż kompletnie go zaskakuje, mówiąc: 

— Klęknij. 

Zayn czuje dreszcz przechodzący mu po kręgosłupie, gdy powoli opada na kolana, nie wiedząc, czy dobrze to robi. Niall podnosi się z łóżka i staje przed nim. Po chwili odwraca się z powrotem do materaca i sięga po jedną z poduszek. 

— Podłóż to pod nogi. 

Zayn szybko wykonuje polecenie i rumieni się mocno, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest już w pełni twardy, a nie został nawet dotknięty. Drga, gdy czuje palce wplątujące mu się we włosy i paznokcie drapiące lekko skórę głowy. 

— Wyjmij mojego penisa ze spodni — rozkazuje Niall, przyglądając mu się uważnie. 

Oczy Zayna rozszerzają się, gdy kiwa głową i szybko stara się wykonać polecenie. Czuje nieznośne ciepło w podbrzuszu, ponieważ Niall nigdy nie zwracał się do niego w ten sposób. Zwykle to było coś w stylu: _kochanie, mógłbyś mnie possać?_ albo w ogóle nie musiał nic mówić i jedynie posyłał Zaynowi sugestywny uśmiech. Tym razem polecenie jest wydane wprost i twardym głosem; Zayn naprawdę nie wiedział, jak bardzo brakowało mu tego w ich relacji, aż do teraz.   
Kiedy bokserki razem ze spodniami zostają lekko zsunięte, na wpół twardy penis Nialla pojawia się przed jego twarzą. Zayn oblizuje usta, spoglądając mężowi w oczy, czy na pewno dobrze robi, a kiedy otrzymuje kiwnięcie głową i czuje, jak palce Nialla mocniej zaciskają się w jego włosach, pochyla się i kocim liźnięciem muska językiem główkę penisa. Kutas podskakuje przed jego twarzą i Zayn nie może powstrzymać tego, że wychyla się mocniej, żeby potrzeć o niego policzkiem. Jednak nim może to zrobić, zostaje odepchnięty — delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

— Czy pozwoliłem ci na to? — pyta Niall, unosząc na niego brew. 

Zayn rumieni się mocno, potrząsając głową. Syczy cicho, kiedy czuje ostre pociągnięcie za włosy. 

— Odpowiadaj mi słownie — warczy jego mąż. 

— Nie — mówi więc Zayn posłusznie. 

— Co, nie? 

— Nie, nie pozwoliłeś mi tego zrobić. — Słowo _sir_ pojawia się w umyśle Zayna, ale czuje się odrobinę zbyt niepewnie, aby wypowiedzieć je na głos. Po chwili dodaje: — Przepraszam. 

Coś błyska w oku Nialla, gdy zaczyna głaskać go po miejscu, za które chwilę wcześniej ciągnął. 

— W porządku — mówi. — Kolor? 

— Zielony — odpowiada zduszonym głosem Zayn. 

— Dobrze, teraz wracaj do tego, co robiłeś. 

Zayn potakuje, a myśli w jego głowie dosłownie wirują. Nie sądzi, że czuł się tak przytłoczony doznaniami kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu, a dopiero zaczynają — tak właściwie, to   
nic jeszcze nie zrobili, a on ma wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał dojść. Jego penis wisi ciężko między nogami, ociekając małymi kropelkami spermy, a na jego plecach zebrała się już cienka warstewka potu. I to nie tak, że nie klęczał już wcześniej przed Niallem, ponieważ robił to wiele razy, ale teraz jest inaczej. Teraz są zasady, za którymi musi podążać, rozkazy, których musi słuchać i przeprosiny, które musi wypowiadać, gdy zrobi coś nie tak. 

Niezdarnie naprowadza twardego już penisa Nialla do swoich ust i owija wokół główki wargi, wydychając powietrze przez nos. Mężczyzna nad nim syczy cicho z przyjemności, więc Zayn bierze go głębiej. Stara się mocno ślinić, żeby ułatwić sobie zadanie, i przesuwa językiem po podstawie, żeby jednocześnie sprawić przyjemność Niallowi. W jego nozdrza uderza ciężki, obezwładniający zapach jego męża i Zayn jęczy cicho, zaciskając powieki i wychylając się mocniej, gdy stara się wziąć jak najwięcej twardego penisa do ust. Cały czas jest świadomy dłoni, która sporadycznie zaciska się i rozluźnia na jego włosach, i nie może nic na to poradzić, że łasi się do tego dotyku. 

— Otwórz oczy — nakazuje nagle Niall, a jego głos jest ochrypły i twardy. 

Zayn posłusznie wykonuje polecenie, czując jak główka penisa uderza w tył jego gardła, i przełyka konwulsyjnie, sprawiając, że blondyn wyrzuca z siebie ostre przekleństwo. Oczy Zayna zaczynają łzawić po krótkiej chwili spoglądania w górę i ma wrażenie, że im bardziej jest mu niewygodnie, tym bardziej robi się podniecony. Jego członek poskakuje żałośnie, więc sięga do niego wolną dłonią, skamląc cicho, gdy czuje lekkie, upominające klepnięcie w policzek — to prawie jak zwykły dotyk, ale Zayn i tak natychmiast oblewa się potem, a jego biodra drgają. 

— Nie — mówi Niall; spogląda na niego ostro i ciągnie go za włosy. — Zabierz rękę, Z. 

Kiedy polecenie zostaje wykonane, mężczyzna cofa biodra i wsuwa się z powrotem do ust Zayna. Potem powtarza ruch i wysuwa się całkowicie, sprawiając, że Zayn łapie haust powietrza.

Powietrze, które wdziera się do jego płuc, jest prawie bolesne. 

— Kolor? — pyta go mąż. 

— Zielony — chrypi Zayn. — Proszę, zielony. 

— Jeśli będziesz chciał, żebym przerwał — mówi poważnie Niall — masz klepnąć mnie dwa razy w udo. Rozumiesz? 

— Tak. 

Potem penis znów zostaje wepchnięty do jego ust i Zayn posłusznie rozchyla szeroko wargi, pozwalając Niallowi pieprzyć swoją twarz. Stara się również patrzeć mu prosto w oczy, co zdaje się nakręcać mężczyznę. Niebieskie spojrzenie Nialla hipnotyzuje go i Zayn pozwala się sobie zatracić w tym wszystkim, nie zwracając uwagi na palenie w gardle, piekące oczy, ani ślinę spływającą mu po brodzie. W oczach blondyna widzi podniecenie, ale oprócz niego jest tam również czułość, zapewnienie, że Zayn _robi dobrze_ i coś intensywnego, czego nie było tam nigdy wcześniej — to wszystko naprawdę pomaga Zaynowi się rozluźnić i cieszyć się rozwojem wydarzeń.   
Nie ma pojęcia, ile to trwa, ale wie, że rozkoszny ból w jego szczęce i jego własna, pulsująca erekcja są jedynymi rzeczami, na których może się skupić. Umysł ma praktycznie pusty, ciało rozluźnione, a załzawione oczy skoncentrowane są na zarumienionej twarzy Nialla. 

Nagle biodra mężczyzny zaczynają pracować coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w pewnym momencie głowa Zayna zostaje dociśnięta do pachwin mężczyzny, a w jego ustach rozlewa się ciepła, słona sperma. 

— Przełknij — dyszy blondyn, masując skórę jego głowy. 

Zayn posłusznie przełyka, starając się oddychać przez nos; ma wrażenie, jakby unosił się we mgle. Następnie miękki już penis znika z jego ust, a Niall opada przed nim na kolana i zaczyna ocierać jego buzię z łez i śliny. 

— Jesteś cudowny, kochanie — mówi pospiesznie, całując go po policzkach. — Poszło ci świetnie. Jestem bardzo dumny. 

Ciepło wybucha w klatce piersiowej Zayna, gdy uśmiecha się do swojego męża, mrugając na niego powoli. W tym momencie nie liczy się dla niego absolutnie nic poza tym rozkosznym uczuciem wypełniającym jego ciało — nawet nie ręka Nialla, która zaciska się wokół jego erekcji, pompując ją gwałtownie. Zayn jęczy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i kilka pociągnięć później dochodzi na dłoń swojego męża, opadając w przód. Niall łapie go, przyciskając do swojej klatki piersiowej, i Zayn wtula twarz w jego pachnącą koszulkę, nie przejmując się tym, że moczy ją swoim potem i resztkami śliny, które zostały mu na twarzy. 

— Tak bardzo cię kocham, Zayn — mruczy Niall do jego ucha. — Jesteś wspaniały. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie nam tak dobrze, ale byłeś najlepszy. Absolutnie zachwycający. 

Zayn jedynie uśmiecha się szeroko, wtulając mocniej w jego ciepłe ramiona; unosi się w bańce szczęścia, której nikt nie może mu odebrać.

*

**Półtora roku później**

— Czy mogę prosić do tańca? — pyta go Louis, szczerząc się głupio i szeroko. 

Zayn uśmiecha się do niego; podnosi się i łapie jego wyciągniętą dłoń. 

— Z tobą zawsze, Tomlinson — odpowiada, dając się poprowadzić na parkiet. 

Louis owija wokół niego ramiona, przyciskając się blisko i mrucząc szczęśliwie. 

— Ostatni raz, kiedy tak tańczyliśmy, miał miejsce na moim weselu — wzdycha z rozrzewnieniem Zayn. 

— Cóż, teraz jesteś na moim, więc lepiej o tym pamiętaj. — Przyjaciel dźga go palcem w bok. — Żadnego wspominania z Horanem i cichego popłakiwania w kącie. 

— Jesteś dupkiem — śmieje się Zayn, szczypiąc go w pośladek. — I królową dramatu. 

Louis prycha na niego, układając mu brodę na ramieniu, gdy kołyszą się powoli w morzu ciał. Harry naprawdę zorganizował swoje wielkie, gejowskie wesele, o jakim zawsze marzył. Ilość ludzi na ślubie nie jest znowu aż taka ogromna, zważając na fakt, ile młoda para ma znajomych i przyjaciół, ale i tak przewyższa liczbę gości z wesela Zayna. 

— Wiesz, wcale nie czuję się jakoś inaczej — stwierdza nagle Louis. — Nic takiego wielkiego się nie wydarzyło, oprócz… 

— Oprócz tego, że masz męża, a nie narzeczonego — dokańcza za niego Zayn. 

— Męża — wzdycha radośnie Louis. — Harry wykończy mnie dzisiaj w nocy. Jestem pewien, że dostał częściowej erekcji, kiedy ogłoszono nas małżeństwem. 

Zayn śmieje się głośno, co ginie w dźwiękach muzyki. 

— Aż tak? — pyta. 

— No. — Głos Louisa jest obrzydliwie czuły i Zayn nie może powstrzymać tego, że wywraca oczami. — Nie mogę się doczekać. Harry powiedział, że przygoto…

— Nic mi nie mów — przerywa mu. — Nie chcę wiedzieć o tych wszystkich zboczonych rzeczach, jakie robicie. 

— Nie bardziej zboczonych od tych, które wyczyniasz ty i Nialler — odpowiada Louis, klepiąc go mocno w pośladek, przez co Zayn rumieni się i podskakuje lekko. — Wiem wszystko, Z, wygadałeś się po pijaku i teraz będziesz cierpiał do końca życia. 

— Nienawidzę cię — prycha Zayn, ale przytula go do siebie mocniej. 

Nadal nie potrafi sobie wybaczyć, że pół roku temu — po tym, jak się upił — wypaplał Louisowi wszystko o swoim życiu seksualnym. Powiedział mu dokładnie, jak to wszystko się zaczęło, o tym, jak Niall poszedł do fetysz klubu, żeby znaleźć Doma, który pomógł mu się wszystkiego nauczyć i jak Zayn kocha słuchać rozkazów swojego męża. Od tamtej pory Louis dokucza im przy każdej możliwej okazji, przez co Zayn zarobił całkiem sporo mocnych klapsów od Nialla za rozpowiadanie o ich życiu seksualnym, choć tak naprawdę to był tylko pretekst do sceny. Mężczyzna nie potrafi utrzymać żadnych sekretów, więc byłby hipokrytą, gdyby naprawdę zezłościł się o to na Zayna. 

Prawie podskakuje z zaskoczenia, kiedy czuje ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu i słyszy głos lekko pijanego Nialla. 

— Odbijany. 

— Oj, daj mi się nacieszyć moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ty zazdrośniku — mówi Louis, a jego oczy błyszczą psotnie. 

— Harry wpadł w sidła twojej zrzędliwej ciotki — informuje go Niall. — Lepiej, żebyś poszedł go uratować. 

— Cholera — jęczy Louis, a potem obraca się na pięcie i pędzi w kierunku stołu. 

Irlandczyk szczerzy się dumnie do Zayna. 

— Dasz wiarę, że nasza trzecia rocznica ślubu jest za dwa tygodnie? — pyta. 

— Nie wiem, kiedy ten czas tak zleciał — wzdycha Zayn, wsuwając się w ciepłe ramiona Nialla, i gryzie go lekko w szyję. — Mam nadzieję, że przygotowałeś coś specjalnego. W tamtym roku to ja się wysilałem. 

— Och, wierz mi, Z — mruczy mu Niall do ucha. — Ten dzień będzie _bardzo_ specjalny. 

Z jakiegoś powodu Zayn czuje dreszcze na całym ciele, ponieważ coś w tonie męża podpowiada mu, że długo nie zapomni tego, co się stanie.

*

Zayn przebudza się, czując lekki dotyk na policzku, i mruczy cicho, przewracając się na drugi bok. 

— Zaynie — woła śpiewny głos, a miękka dłoń głaszcze go teraz po odsłoniętym ramieniu. — Wstawaj, kocie. 

— Jeszcze trochę — mamrocze Zayn, wtulając się mocniej w poduszkę. 

— No dalej, zrobiłem śniadanie. — Niall szturcha go palcem w żebra. 

— Mhm — wzdycha Zayn, przecierając twarz i siadając, z wciąż przymkniętymi powiekami. Kiedy wreszcie je w pełni otwiera, łapie gwałtowny wdech, ponieważ Niall siedzi obok niego na łóżku z ogromnym bukietem czerwonych róż. 

— Wszystkiego najlepszego w naszą trzecią rocznicę — mówi, uśmiechając się ciepło. 

Serce Zayna wali boleśnie o żebra, a kąciki ust unoszą się w szerokim uśmiechu. 

— Dziękuję — opowiada, przyjmując kwiaty. — Są wspaniałe. 

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Nialla, wyskakuje spod kołdry i wystawia palec w stronę męża, bezsłownie każąc mu chwilę poczekać. Szybko przeszukuje dolną szafkę w komodzie i kiedy znajduje tam wcześniej schowaną kopertę, wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk triumfu. Podchodzi z powrotem do Nialla i siada na łóżku, podając mu prezent. 

— Wszystkiego najlepszego w naszą trzecią rocznicę — powtarza po blondynie, szczerząc się szeroko. 

Niall śmieje się, potrząsając głową, i zagląda do koperty. 

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham — mówi z zachwytem, brzmiąc, jak małe dziecko. 

Najwyraźniej kupienie mu niedostępnych już biletów na mecz baseballa — i to w pierwszym rzędzie — było trafnym pomysłem. 

— Myślę, że mam jakieś ogólne pojęcie — droczy się z nim Zayn, głaszcząc delikatnie płatki róży. 

Przez chwilę uśmiechają się do siebie, jak dwa wciąż zakochane w sobie głupki, którymi są, po czym ciszę przerywa Niall. 

— Więc… przygotowałem coś dzisiaj — informuje. — Dyskutowaliśmy o tym jakiś czas temu i mówiłeś, że chciałbyś tego spróbować, dlatego pomyślałem, że nasza rocznica   
będzie do tego idealną okazją. 

— Och — wzdycha Zayn, czując, jak nagle zasycha mu w gardle. 

Niall mierzy go uważnym spojrzeniem i ciało Zayna pokrywa się gęsią skórką, ponieważ to spojrzenie Nialla-Doma. Mężczyzny, który po dobrych czterech miesiącach szkoleń, nabrał pewności siebie i teraz mówi Zaynowi, co ten ma robić, bez żadnego zawahania. 

— Chcę, aby dzisiejszy dzień był niespodzianką, ale jeśli zrobię cokolwiek, co ci się nie spodoba, mówisz mi o tym _od razu_ — poucza go Niall, czego nie robił już od jakiegoś czasu. — Używamy systemu kolorów, chyba że nie będziesz mógł mówić, wtedy wystarczy, że klepniesz mnie dwa razy w jakąś część ciała. Rozumiesz? 

— Tak — zapewnia go Zayn, a jego oddech jest odrobinę urywany. Cokolwiek Niall zaplanował, będzie to coś _nowego_ , a już od jakiegoś czasu nie wprowadzali nic takiego do sypialni. 

Niall kiwa na niego głową i podnosi się z łóżka. 

— Idź się wykąpać — rozkazuje. — Kiedy skończysz, zejdź na dół do jadalni. Upewnij się, że nie zajmie ci to dłużej, niż piętnaście minut. 

Po tym nie czeka na odpowiedź, tylko wychodzi z sypialni z wyprostowanymi plecami i uniesioną głową.   
Zayn wypuszcza oddech i pociera swoją twarz. Nie może się doczekać tego, co przygotował Niall, więc po raz ostatni zerka na bukiet kwiatów leżących na łóżku, a potem zeskakuje z materaca i idzie do łazienki. 

Bierze dokładny prysznic, spiesząc się jak może, i wyciera niechlujnie ręcznikiem. Niall nie mówił nic o ciuchach, więc Zayn decyduje się na spodnie dresowe, które wiszą mu nisko na biodrach, i zwykłą, białą podkoszulkę. Wciąż mokre włosy związuje w mały kucyk, przejeżdżając z roztargnieniem ręką po wygolonym boku. Bierze głęboki wdech, po czym łapie róże i schodzi z nimi najpierw do kuchni, żeby wstawić je do wazonu. Następnie kieruje się do jadalni, gdzie przystaje przy ścianie i spogląda na ich duży — zdecydowanie za duży — stół, z którego i tak rzadko korzystają, czując ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Na stole znajdują się pokrojone owoce, naleśniki, sok pomarańczowy, kawa, sery, wędliny i świeże pieczywo — śniadanie zdecydowanie nie jest angielskie, raczej amerykańskie, jak żywcem wyjęte z jakiegoś filmu.   
Niall siedzi na samym szczycie stołu, opierając głowę na dłoniach i przyglądając mu się uważnie. Wygląda seksownie. Oczywiście Zayn widział go kilka minut temu w sypialni, ale dopiero teraz może w pełni docenić jego wystylizowane blond włosy, idealnie ogoloną twarz — chociaż na co dzień i tak nie ma zbyt wielkiego zarostu — oraz czarną, lekko opinającą podkoszulkę. Zayn dostrzega również, że na stole znajduje się tylko jedna zastawa i marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, o co tutaj chodzi. 

— Powinienem się przebrać? — pyta wreszcie niepewnie, zerkając w dół na swój luźny strój. 

— Nie — odpowiada mu Niall spokojnie. — Wyglądasz dobrze. 

Zayn robi kilka kroków w jego kierunku i przystaje, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie powinien usiąść, skoro jedyny talerz i sztućce znajdują się przed Niallem. Jego zawahanie musi być dobrze widoczne, ponieważ mąż wskazuje na _podłogę_ obok siebie i mówi: 

— Klęknij tutaj. 

Powietrze dosłownie zostaje wypchnięte z płuc Zayna, kiedy ten robi pierwszy krok w kierunku Nialla. Chryste. Jeśli to jest to, o czym myśli, to nie sądzi, że przetrwa ten dzień. 

Momentalnie robi mu się gorąco, a głowa zachodzi mgłą, gdy dostrzega miękką, wyglądającą na nową, poduszkę. 

— No dalej — zachęca go mężczyzna. — Klęknij tutaj i oprzyj się pupą o pięty. 

— Tak — wydusza z siebie tylko Zayn, ponieważ słowo _sir_ wciąż jeszcze nie przechodzi mu przez gardło. 

Rozmawiali o tym z Niallem na samym początku ich rozwijającej się relacji Dom/sub, ale Zayn nadal czuje jakąś blokadę, chociaż w myślach czasami dosłownie wrzeszczy to słowo. Są momenty, gdy czuje się, jakby jego zawahanie miało swoje podłoże we wstydzie, co jest głupie. 

Przyjmuje pozycję na kolanach przy krześle Nialla, a jego policzki zaczynają płonąć rumieńcem. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył i to jednocześnie podniecające, wyciszające oraz zawstydzające; w końcu klęczy przy swoim mężu, gdy zamierzają jeść śniadanie. Kto, do cholery, tak robi? 

— Kolor? — pyta Niall; układa dłoń na jego karku i zaczyna gładzić kciukiem ciepłą skórę. 

— Zielony — odpowiada prędko Zayn, zagryzając dolną wargę, ponieważ brzmi na odrobinę zadyszanego i zdecydowanie zbyt chętnego. 

Blondyn oczywiście świetnie go zna i wychwytuje z jego tonu dosłownie wszystko. Śmieje się cicho. 

— Będę cię karmić — informuje go po chwili, zabierając dłoń z jego ciała. — Moimi placami. 

— Dobrze — odpowiada Zayn, ponieważ wie, że Niall potrzebuje jego słownego zapewnienia, że to, co robi jest w porządku. Że Zayn tego chce. 

Następnie zapada pomiędzy nimi cisza, w której rozbrzmiewa tylko stukanie sztućców o talerz. Potem dochodzi do tego nucenie Nialla, przerwane pomrukiem przyjemności, gdy wsuwa do swojej buzi naleśnik z czekoladą. Zayn oblizuje usta, czując gorąco w podbrzuszu, ponieważ Niall każe mu _czekać_ ; ignoruje go, jakby go tu w ogóle nie było. Zayn nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek kochał go bardziej, ponieważ mężczyzna słuchał każdego jego słowa, kiedy rozmawiali o tym jakiś czas temu; że Zayn chciałby tego spróbować — po prostu wykonywać polecenia, które nie będą czysto związane z praktykami seksualnymi, że chciałby się poddać kontroli Nialla. Mężczyzna wypełnia jego fantazję w tak wspaniały sposób, że Zayn czuje, jakby serce miało mu pęknąć z czułości i wdzięczności.   
Drga, lekko zaskoczony, kiedy nagle przed jego twarzą pojawiają się palce Nialla, w których znajduje się kawałek naleśnika oblany syropem klonowym. 

— Otwórz — rozkazuje mężczyzna. 

Zayn przełyka ślinę i rozchyla wargi, przyjmując ofiarowane mu jedzenie. Przymyka lekko powieki na cudowny smak, który rozchodzi się po jego kubkach smakowych i uśmiecha z wdzięcznością do Nialla. 

— Dziękuję — mówi grzecznie, gdy przełyka. Słowo _sir_ zostaje dopowiedziane w jego umyśle, jak przy większości razy, kiedy wcielają się w swoje role razem z Niallem. 

Blondyn posyła mu uśmiech, a potem podaje mu kolejny kawałek naleśnika i upuszcza go na jego język. Syrop ścieka z jego palców, więc bezceremonialnie wpycha je do ust Zayna, czekając, aż ten je obliże. Zayn robi się na wpół twardy w swoich luźnych spodniach i ma wrażenie, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to spuści się, nim odejdą od stołu.   
Przez następne kilka minut Niall karmi go kawałkami naleśników, od czasu do czasu podając mu owoce — Zayn za każdym razem upewnia się, aby wylizać jego palce do czysta, co jest raczej bezsensowne, skoro sekundy później i tak pojawiają się na nowo ubrudzone. 

— Jeszcze? — pyta Niall, po tym jak podaje mu truskawkę zamoczoną w czekoladzie. 

Zayn przełyka, nim odpowiada: 

— Nie. Jestem już pełny. 

Jednak od tych wszystkich słodkości chce mu się pić, więc oblizuje wargi, żeby je jakoś zwilżyć. Niall podąża wzrokiem za tym ruchem, po czym uśmiecha się kącikiem ust; łapie szklankę soku pomarańczowego i bierze z niej długi łyk. Zayn praktycznie szlocha, wypychając lekko biodra, kiedy mężczyzna pochyla się do niego, łapiąc go pewnie za brodę, i złącza ich usta razem, wpuszczając do buzi Zayna sok. Mała strużka spływa w dół jego brody, ale Niall szybko ją zlizuje. 

— Jeszcze? — pyta. 

— Proszę — szepcze Zayn, przymykając powieki. 

Następnie powtarzają ten proces dwukrotnie i kiedy wreszcie jego pragnienie zostaje zaspokojone, Niall wstaje od stołu, wyciągając do niego rękę, żeby pomóc mu się podnieść. Zayna stara się zrobić to z jak największą gracją, ale nogi odrobinę mu ścierpły od długiego klęczenia, więc słania się na nich odrobinę, szukając podparcia w swoim mężu. Niall przytrzymuje go pewnie, czekając, aż złapie równowagę. 

— Dziękuję za śniadanie — mówi Zayn, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. 

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie — odpowiada mu mąż, zerkając na jego wargi. 

Zayn przestępuje z nogi na nogę, będąc boleśnie świadomym swojej erekcji wypychającej luźne, dresowe spodnie. Jednak nim może zrobić chociaż krok, zostaje przyciągnięty do zaskakująco delikatnego pocałunku. Jęczy cicho, dociskając się mocniej do Nialla i całkowicie w tym wszystkim zatracając. Blondyn liże jego język, muskając zęby, i wycofuje się, gryząc go lekko w dolną wargę. 

— Pójdziemy teraz poleżeć — informuje Zayna, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc do salonu. 

Zayn nawet nie próbuje się sprzeczać, ponieważ wie, że nie mogą nic zacząć, kiedy ich żołądki są pełne — bycie w pełni najedzonym i jakiekolwiek aktywności seksualne nie idą raczej w parze, a na pewno nie w ich przypadku. Układa się na kanapie, wtulając w Nialla i przymykając powieki z przyjemności, gdy długie, zgrabne palce męża zaczynają gładzić go po plecach. Leżą w ciszy, rozkoszując swoją obecnością, ale w jakiś sposób to zupełnie inne od tego, gdy robią to w leniwe popołudnia. W umyśle Zayna wciąż świeża jest scena sprzed kilku minut, a na wargach nadal czuje palce Nialla, wsuwające do jest ust jedzenie, gdy on sam _klęczał_ przy stole. Na całe szczęście jego erekcja opada, więc przynajmniej przestaje się wiercić w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś tarcia.   
Nie ma pojęcia, ile tak leżą, ale w pewnym momencie zaczyna się robić lekko senny. Wtula twarz mocniej w klatkę piersiową Nialla i kilka sekund później czuje lekkie szczypnięcie w bok. 

— Nie zasypiaj — mówi mężczyzna, a w jego głosie słychać rozbawienie. 

— Przepraszam — odpowiada Zayn, mrugając i odsuwając się z dala od usypiającego go dźwięku bicia serca. 

— W porządku — mruczy Niall, całując go w skroń. — Ale skoro zasypiasz, to chyba czas cię rozbudzić. 

Zayn jak na zawołanie czuje się nagle cholernie rozbudzony, jakby wypił kubek mocnej kawy. 

— Umm… — wydusza z siebie niemrawo. 

Niall wstaje z kanapy Staje nad nim i, po raz kolejny tego dnia, wyciąga do niego dłoń, aby pomóc mu się podnieść. Zayn korzysta z oferty i pociera twarz, z roztargnieniem skubiąc zębami swoją dolną wargę. 

— Idź do kuchni, weź dwie butelki wody z lodówki i przyjdź do sypialni dla gości — mówi mu Niall. 

— Dobrze — odpowiada Zayn i szybko kieruje się w stronę kuchni. 

Słyszy, jak Niall wchodzi po schodach na górę i jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej. Zastanawia się, co jeszcze go dzisiaj czeka, choć nie sądzi, że coś przebije śniadanie. To było naprawdę dobre doświadczenie i zdecydowanie będzie chciał tego spróbować w przyszłości. Kiedy trzyma w dłoniach dwie butelki wody, szybko idzie na górę, gdzie kieruje się na koniec korytarza do gościnnego pokoju. Zawsze korzystają z tego pomieszczenia, ponieważ jeśli narobią jakiegoś bałaganu, mogą zwyczajnie wrócić spać do swojej sypialni i nie martwić się sprzątaniem aż do następnego dnia. Ramy łóżka w tym pokoju również są solidniejsze.   
Pomieszczenie wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze, oprócz tego, że na materacu leży _drewniana packa_ , a obok niej lina. Zayn przełyka ciężko ślinę, widząc, że Niall pozbył się koszulki i stoi na środku pokoju tylko w rozpiętych spodniach, które wiszą mu nisko na biodrach. 

— Odstaw butelki na szafkę i rozbierz się — nakazuje mu mężczyzna. 

Zayn spieszy się, aby wykonać polecenie, czując dreszcze na całym ciele. Kiedy jego spodnie zsuwają się w dół nóg, a koszulka leży już na podłodze, szybko je podnosi, składa i niecierpliwie kładzie na komodzie. 

— Dobrze — chwali Niall, podchodząc do łóżka. 

Następnie łapie dużą, puchatą poduszkę z materaca i rzuca ją na podłogę. Niall uwielbia, kiedy Zayn klęczy na podłodze już na samym początku sceny i zawsze upewnia się, aby było mu wygodnie. 

— Klęknij tutaj, ułóż tułów na łóżku i spleć dłonie za plecami — nakazuje mu mąż. 

Zayn zagryza wargę, podchodząc do poduszki i opadając na nią powoli; układa się wygodnie, ponieważ wie, że spędzi tu jakiś czas i naprawdę jest wdzięczny, że poduszka jest na tyle duża, że nawet jego stopy nie dotykają podłogi. Następnie przyciska klatkę piersiową do materaca, co sprawia, że jego tyłek zostaje wystawiony na widok. Rumieni się lekko, znajdując komfortową pozycję i wygina ramiona do tyłu, splatając dłonie w dole swoich pleców. Nigdy jeszcze nie przyjmował tej pozycji i ekscytacja sprawia, że jest już na wpół twardy, a jeszcze nawet nie zaczęli. Stara się brać uspokajające wdechy, gdy Niall ściska jego nadgarstek i zaczyna przeplatać wokół niego linę. Następnie robi to samo z drugą ręką, na końcu robiąc węzeł. 

— Nie za ciasno? — pyta, głaszcząc go po plecach. 

— Nie — odpowiada Zayn, przykładając policzek do chłodnej pościeli. 

Ciepła dłoń znika z jego pleców i Zayn drży, widząc, jak Niall podnosi z łóżka z drewnianą packę. 

— Najpierw rozgrzejemy cię klapsami, a później dostaniesz dwadzieścia sześć uderzeń packą — informuje go Niall. — Kolor? 

— Zielony. — Zayn musi pohamować uśmiech, który próbuje wkraść mu się na twarz, ponieważ Niall wybrał ilość uderzeń, która jest taka sama jak wiek Zayna. To całkiem słodkie i cholernie gorące. 

Niall składa pocałunek na jego karku, a potem następny tuż nad pośladkami, nim ustawia się za jego nogami i wymierza pierwszego klapsa. Zayn poskakuje bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż bólu, ponieważ klaps jest lekki; rozgrzewający. Zaciska powieki, poruszając palcami skrępowanych dłoni, i oddycha głęboko, gdy kolejne uderzenie ląduje na drugim pośladku. Stara się być cicho, chociaż Niall nie powiedział mu, że nie może się odzywać. 

Piętnasty klaps zaczyna lekko piec i Zayn skamle cicho, wiercąc się. 

— Nie ruszaj się — mówi Niall, wymierzając mu mocne uderzenie w środkową część prawego pośladka. 

Zayn zmusza się do bezruchu, gdy na jego pośladku ląduje następny, a po nim jeszcze dwa kolejne klapsy. Przy dwudziestu wszystko ustaje i Zayn rozluźnia się, pocierając twarzą o materac. 

— Cudowny odcień różowego — mruczy za nim Niall, szczypiąc go lekko w udo, co wyrywa z gardła Zayna syk. — Teraz użyję packi. Masz dziękować za każdym razem. Kolor? 

— Zielony — dyszy Zayn, szarpiąc lekko za swoje związane nadgarstki, ale nic mu to nie daje. 

Dłoń męża głaszcze delikatnie jego pośladki, nim znika, aby zostać zastąpiona przez drewnianą packę. Zayn jęczy głośno, ponieważ uderzenie piecze na jego rozgrzanej skórze, sprawiając, że jedyne na czym może się skupić, to pulsowanie swoich pośladków. Nie wie, jak wytrzyma następne dwadzieścia pięć razów. 

— Dziękuję — sapie. 

Kolejne uderzenie jest skierowane tylko na lewy pośladek i Zayn drga, zaciskając zęby. Jego myśli są skupione wokół bólu w pośladkach i pulsującego penisa, który sączy się kropelkami spermy. Ma również w głowie to, że może się tym _cieszyć_ , bo to nie jest kara; robią to z okazji ich trzeciej rocznicy ślubu, dla przyjemności ich obu. Ponieważ, jeśli chodzi o karę, to Niall naprawdę potrafi sprawić, że _boli_ , a podniecanie się przy tym całym procesie jest ostatnim, co znajduje się w głowie Zayna. 

— Dziękuję — wyrzuca z siebie w ostatniej chwili, robiąc to praktycznie mechanicznie. 

Jest tak zatracony we własnych myślach, że szlocha głośno, czując jak packa opada w miejsce styku ud i pośladków. Mamrocze podziękowanie, pocierając policzkiem o pościel, która jest już rozgrzana i lekko wilgotna pod jego policzkiem. 

Następne kilka uderzeń sprawia, że wszystkie myśli w jego głowie kompletnie się wyciszają, a z ust oprócz jęków i cichych skomleń, wydobywa się tylko jedno słowo: _dziękuję_. Pośladki pieką go żywym ogniem, ciało jest całe spocone, a głos ochrypły. Zayn stara się zacisnąć zęby i przetrwać to do końca, ponieważ zostało mu tylko sześć uderzeń, ale kiedy Niall uderza dwa razy w to samo miejsce, to wszystko staje się odrobinę przytłaczające. 

— Żółty, sir — dyszy, będąc zbyt skupionym na bólu, aby w pełni zarejestrować to, że powiedział do Nialla _sir_. 

Uderzenia natychmiast ustają, a Niall znajduje się tuż obok jego górnej połowy ciała. Lekko spocona i gorąca dłoń dotyka jego twarzy, ścierając łzy, z których Zayn nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

— Hej — szepcze Niall. — Co się dzieje? 

— Boli, sir — mamrocze Zayn, spoglądając na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ma wrażenie, że jak już raz to powiedział, to blokada w jego umyśle puściła na dobre. 

Mężczyzna zasysa oddech, słysząc, jak Zayn go nazwał, i zaczyna głaskać go po plecach. 

— Chcesz przerwać, kochanie? — pyta, starając się być delikatnym, ale jednocześnie nie stracić swojej postawy Doma. 

— Nie. — Zayn potrząsa głową, wycierając tym samym łzy i ślinę w pościel. — Potrzebuję tylko chwili przerwy, sir. 

— W porządku — mruczy Niall, całując go w ramię. — Powiedz, kiedy będziesz chciał zacząć znowu. 

Zayn oddycha głęboko, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że zaczynają cierpnąć mu nadgarstki, a nogi trząść się lekko z powodu utrzymywania ciężaru ciała w tej pozycji. Zostało mu tylko sześć uderzeń packą i naprawdę chce to zrobić. 

— Zielony, sir — mówi, starając się brzmieć pewnie. 

Widzi, jak jego mąż kiwa głową, po czym z ostatnim delikatnym muśnięciem skóry jego pleców, wycofuje się. Zayn zagryza wargę, czekając na dwudzieste pierwsze uderzenie, i podskakuje lekko, czując jak packa opada ze znacznie mniejszą siłę na bok lewego pośladka — miejsce, które wcześniej nie było zbyt wiele razy uderzane i zdecydowanie mniej piecze. 

— Dziękuję, sir — wydusza z siebie, zmuszając się do rozluźnienia mięśni. 

Ostatnie pięć klapsów piecze, ale zdecydowanie jest do wytrzymania i Zayn uśmiecha się delikatnie, uwielbiając to, jak Niall bardzo o niego dba. 

— Poszło ci świetnie, Z — mówi za nim mężczyzna, kiedy odkłada packę na bok. — Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Twoje pośladki wyglądają niesamowicie, są czerwone i dosłownie pulsują pod moimi dłońmi. 

Zayn pęcznieje z radości, wypychając mocniej pośladki; chcąc pokazać, że jest _dobry_. Niall mruczy za nim, głaszcząc go delikatnie po tyłku i składając na rozgrzanej skórze małe pocałunki. Całe ciało Zayna podskakuje nagle, kiedy gorący język wsuwa się między pośladki i liże mokro jego wejście. 

— Niall — sapie, szarpiąc związanymi rękami i wyginając kręgosłup. 

— Cicho — mruczy za nim Niall, po czym bez słowa zaczyna całować jego wejście i lizać je, raz za razem wsuwając w niego koniuszek języka.   
Zayn czuje się, jakby zaraz miał oszaleć; przyjemność miesza się z bólem, a całe jego ciało trzęsie się z wysiłku i emocji. Jego mąż nie ustaje, śliniąc się mocno i wbijając palce w promieniujące bólem pośladki Zayna. Strużka śliny spływa w dół jego ciała, docierając aż do jąder i Zayn nie wie, ile to jeszcze wytrzyma. Jego penis podskakuje żałośnie przy każdym liźnięciu, pulsując w szalonym rytmie i… Chryste, Zayn dojdzie, jeśli Niall nie przestanie. 

— Sir — dyszy, wiercąc się i pchając biodrami mocniej na jego język. — Sir. 

— Co się dzieje? — Głos Nialla jest ochrypły i zduszony przez pośladki Zayna. 

— Dojdę — wyznaje z zawstydzeniem Zayn; ma wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i spłonie z gorąca. 

— Więc dojdź — mówi pewnie jego mąż, a jedna z dłoni zakrada się między nogi Zayna, owijając wokół twardej erekcji. — Dojdź dla mnie, Z. 

Następnie ze zdwojonym entuzjazmem powraca do lizania wejścia Zayna, który szlocha głośno, szarpiąc się i pchając biodrami w ciasną rękę, aby zaraz wycofać się i nabić na penetrujący go język. Wystarczają trzy takie ruchy, aby spuścił się z głośnym okrzykiem, drżąc na całym ciele. Ma wrażenie, że orgazm dosłownie jest wyrywany z jego ciała i mamrocze nieskładnie przy każdej strudze spermy, która wypływa z jego penisa. Niall nie przestaje go lizać i zahaczać delikatnie zębami o jego wejście. 

Kiedy wreszcie wszystko ustaje, Zayn czuje się, jakby została z niego wypuszczona cała energia. 

— Mmm — mruczy za nim Niall, zabierając ubrudzoną dłoń z jego nadwrażliwego penisa. — Dziękuję, kocie. Poszło ci cudownie. 

Zayn uśmiecha się, ale nie porusza nawet jednym mięśniem, nie będąc w stanie zrobić nic innego, oprócz wydania z siebie chrząknięcia.

— Kolor? — pyta Niall. 

— Zielony, sir — szepcze z wysiłkiem Zayn. 

Następnie mąż ostrożnie pomaga mu podnieść tułów z materaca i Zayn sapie cicho, gdy czuje, jak drżą pod nim uda. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzają się, ponieważ Niall ciągnie go do góry, wciąż nie rozwiązując jego nadgarstków. 

— Sir? — pyta zagubiony. 

— Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę — mruczy do niego Niall i całuje go między łopatkami. — Połóż się twarzą do dołu. 

Z jego pomocą wchodzi na łóżko i opada bezsilnie na miękki materac, wzdychając z ulgi, gdy rozprostowuje nogi i kręgosłup. Jego mąż znika na moment, po czym powraca i siada okrakiem nad udami Zayna. 

— Będzie zimne — ostrzega, nim wylewa chłodną substancję na jego rozgrzane pośladki. 

Zayn jęczy cicho, szarpiąc się, ale po chwili uspokaja swoje ruchy, gdy sprawne dłonie Nialla zaczynają rozprowadzać żel po jego pośladkach i wmasowywać go okrężnymi ruchami; to przynosi niesamowitą ulgę. Zayn nie wie, dlaczego to robią, ponieważ zwykle zajmują się tym po scenie, a sądząc po jego związanych nadgarstkach, to jeszcze nie skończyli. 

Sapie z przyjemności, kiedy czuje chłodne dłonie na swoich udach; ugniatające i masujące. Rozluźnia się całkowicie, praktycznie wtapiając w materac, ale jego umysł wciąż jest w pełnym stanie gotowości. Wreszcie po dziesięciu minutach tych zabiegów, Niall schodzi z niego i wyciera ręce o pościel. 

— Lepiej? — pyta. 

— Tak, sir — odpowiada Zayn, z twarzą wciąż wciśniętą w poduszkę. — Dziękuję. 

— W porządku — mruczy Niall. — Myślisz, że dasz radę mnie ujeżdżać? 

— Ja… ja… — Zayn jąka się, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów, ponieważ nigdy tego nie próbował, mając wciąż związane ręce. 

— Kolor? — pyta mężczyzna. 

— Zielony. — To zdecydowanie prostsze do stwierdzenia. 

— Spróbujemy — powiadamia go Niall, pomagając mu się podnieść na kolana. — Jeśli nie dasz rady, to mi o tym powiesz, rozumiesz? 

— Tak, sir — odpowiada Zayn, mrugając powoli na swojego męża. 

Blondyn przyciąga go nagle do siebie, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Zayn jęczy cicho, rozchylając wargi i poddając się całkowicie. Krew w jego żyłach znów zaczyna wrzeć, a serce szybciej bić — uwielbia całować Nialla. 

Kiedy mężczyzna jest usatysfakcjonowany, skubie go ostatni raz w dolną wargę i odsuwa się. Dopiero teraz Zayn dostrzega, że jego mąż jest całkiem nagi. 

— Nie ruszaj się — rozkazuje blondyn, odwracając się na łóżku i układając poduszkę przy zagłówku. Jedna z jego dłoni wciąż jest zaciśnięta wokół przedramienia Zayna. —   
Usiądziesz na mnie tyłem. Będę cię przytrzymywał, więc nie bój się, nie przewrócisz się. 

Zayn zagryza dolną wargę i przygląda się, jak Niall siada, opierając się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. Następnie mężczyzna łapie butelkę lubrykantu, wyciska go trochę na dłoń i rozprowadza po swoim twardym penisie. Gardło Zayna wysycha nagle na ten widok. 

— Potrzebujesz więcej przygotowania? — pyta go mąż, unosząc brew. 

— Nie, sir — mruczy Zayn, rumieniąc się lekko, ponieważ został przyłapany na gapieniu się. 

Niall kiwa głową, po czym wychyla się i łapie Zayna za biodra. 

— Podsuń się bliżej — nakazuje. Kiedy Zayn niezdarnie wykonuje polecenie, mężczyzna dodaje: — Teraz obróć się do mnie plecami. 

Wykonanie tego jest niezwykle trudne z wciąż związanymi rękoma na plecach, ale z dużą pomocą Nialla, udaje mu się to zrobić, i po kilku chwilach stoi okrakiem nad biodrami blondyna. 

— Właśnie tak — mówi Niall, ściskając jedną dłonią jego bok, gdy drugą przytrzymuje pionowo swojego penisa. — Teraz powoli opuść się na dół. 

Zayn bierze głęboki wdech, nim zaczyna powoli się zniżać. Drga lekko, gdy natrafia wejściem na tępą główkę penisa i, kołysząc lekko biodrami, opuszcza się jeszcze niżej. Słyszy za sobą syknięcie Nialla i zaciska powieki w koncentracji, żeby za bardzo się nie pospieszyć. Kiedy jest w połowie drogi i wie, że penis już się z niego nie wysunie, Niall przenosi swoją rękę na jego drugie biodro, pomagając mu zachować równowagę. 

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak cudownie teraz wyglądasz — mówi za nim mężczyzna. — Twój tyłek jest cały czerwony, uroczo spuchnięty, a twoje pieprzone plecy… Chryste, Zayn. 

Zayn jęczy cicho, siadając w pełni na kutasie Nialla i wypuszcza drżąco powietrze. Jego własny penis jest już twardy, po raz drugi dzisiaj, i Zayn zastanawia się, czy będzie mógł dojść jeszcze raz. 

— Kolor? — pyta go Niall. 

— Zielony, sir — zapewnia drżąco. 

— W takim razie rusz się — mówi jego mąż, ściskając go mocniej za biodra; do tego stopnia, że pewnie powstaną tam później siniaki w kształcie jego palców. 

Zayn zaciska powieki i unosi się powoli, po czym sekundy później opuszcza gwałtownie. Ich jęki wypełniają gęste powietrze w pokoju, gdy Zayn ponawia ruch, a potem robi to ponownie i jeszcze raz. Penis Nialla bezpośrednio pociera jego prostatę za każdym razem i Zayn skamle bezradnie, marząc o tym, aby móc owinąć wokół siebie dłoń; więzy na nadgarstkach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiają. 

Pozycja nie należy do najwygodniejszych i gdyby nie Niall utrzymujący jego ciało w pionie, to dawno temu poleciałby prosto na twarz. Uda zaczynają go piec, grożąc tym, że poddadzą się w każdej chwili i Zayn obiecuje sobie, że zacznie je bardziej ćwiczyć, skoro większość scen i tak spędza na kolanach.   
Po jękach i cichych przekleństwach, jakie wydaje Niall, Zayn wnioskuje, że jego mąż jest coraz bliżej, więc stara się odrobinę zwiększyć szybkość swoich ruchów, co nie jest zbyt proste. Jego wysiłki zostają nagrodzone głośnym _kurwa_ i Zayn jęczy głośno, odchylając odrobinę głowę, gdy czuje, jak penis zaczyna pulsować, rozpychając jego wejście mocniej, gdy wylewa w nim spermę. 

— Sir — skamle, czując, jak Niall wpycha się w niego mocno, przytrzymując go w miejscu. — Sir, proszę. 

Mężczyzna podnosi się za nim, dociskając swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców i pomaga mu się unieść, aby miękki już penis wysunął się z jego wejścia. 

— Wyprostuj nogi — rozkazuje Niall. 

Zayn resztkami sił wyciąga spod siebie nogi, krzywiąc się na to, jak niezgrabnie musi teraz wyglądać, a kiedy mu się to udaje, Niall sadza go między swoimi rozchylonymi udami. Nadal wciąż związane za plecami ręce stają się nagle bardzo niewygodne, ale to mało ważne, ponieważ Niall przyciska usta do jego szyi, zaczynając ją maltretować, jednocześnie owijając pięść wokół penisa Zayna. Szybkimi ruchami obciąga go, wyrywając z gardła Zayna żałosne jęki i szlochy. Jego umysł całkowicie się wyłącza i jedyne, na czym Zayn może się skupić, to raz po raz szeptane w jego ucho słowa: 

— No dalej, kocie. Dobry chłopiec. 

I wtedy dochodzi, powtarzając jak modlitwę słowo _sir_. Nie ma nawet czasu na reakcję, ponieważ Niall odchyla go do przodu jak szmacianą lalkę i szybko rozwiązuje linę, która trzymała jego nadgarstki razem przez cały ten czas. Potem Zayn opiera się bezwładnie o jego klatkę piersiową, oddychając w przyspieszonym rytmie, gdy Niall masuje go po obolałych rękach i raz po raz całuje po plecach. 

— Jesteś niesamowity, Z. Za każdym razem zapierasz mi dech w piersi. Tak bardzo cię kocham. 

Zayn jest pewien, że promieniuje radością, gdy wtula się mocniej w swojego męża, nie przejmując się tym, że sperma wycieka mu spomiędzy pośladków wprost na materac, ani tym, że są spoceni i całe jego ciało boli od wysiłku, do jakiego je dzisiaj zmusił. Liczy się tylko ciepły głos Nialla powtarzający mu jak bardzo go kocha i jego miękkie usta, przesuwające się po jego ramionach i szyi. 

— Następną rocznicę też planujesz ty — wydusza wreszcie Zayn po dobrych dziesięciu minutach. 

Niall śmieje się za nim, mocniej oplatając go ramionami, jakby chciał, aby stopili się w jedno. 

— Masz to jak w banku — obiecuje. — A teraz chodź, musisz się napić i weźmiemy ciepłą, relaksującą kąpiel. 

— Za chwilę — szepcze Zayn, przymykając powieki. 

Jedyną odpowiedzią Nialla jest kolejny pocałunek w ramię. 

Zayn żałuje, że rocznice ślubu zdarzają się tylko raz w roku, ale po chwili rozjaśnia się, myśląc o tym, że niedługo ma urodziny. To też zasługuje na niespodziankę, prawda?

**Koniec.**

**Author's Note:**

> Można mnie znaleźć na tumblr [ohnogroup](http://ohnogroup.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
